Tell me Merlin
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur is to marry, much to Merlin's disappointment. After Merlin tells Arthur what he truly thinks when he is told to by Arthur. Merlin walks away, not being able to bare to watch the one he loves marry. What will Arthur do? Please R&R


**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_**

**_This was an idea that popped into my head and had to write it. It came to me when my friend told me she wasn't well. So this is for her and dedicated to her. (You know who you are.) I hope you feel better real soon *hugs*_**

**_This is malexmale._**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_**

* * *

><p>Merlin was in Arthur's chambers getting everything ready for Prince Arthur's wedding. The Prince was to wed Princess Amelia in just under two hours. They had been engaged to be married since they were ten years old. They had become close friends over the years and knew that if they were to not marry, whilst Ygraine and Amelia's mother wouldn't mind. Uther and Amelia's father would be angry. Both fathers wanting to marry their child off because of a big army his Kingdom would be gaining.<p>

Merlin had always known this day would be coming and he secretly hated it. Merlin had been in love with the Prince for some time now and couldn't bare the thought of him marrying another, having to stand and watch as the person he loved declared their love to another.

As the wedding drew even closer, Arthur couldn't help but notice Merlin's silence, he wouldn't speak unless spoken to, wouldn't answer you unless he had to, would only smile when he caught you showing concern for him. Arthur knew it was a fake smile. There was something wrong with Merlin and Arthur wanted to know what.

He walked into his chambers and saw Merlin preparing his clothes that he was to change into for his wedding, a sullen look on his tired face. "Merlin are you alright?" Merlin looked up and smiled. There it was. That fake smile again. They were soon to be followed by the words that Arthur was sick of hearing. "I'm fine sire."

Arthur wanted to yell in his face that he wasn't fine and he knew it and that Merlin's fake smile fooled no-one.

"You don't look it."

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Merlin answered. He wasn't lying, he didn't get much sleep, he spent most of the night lying awake, crying over the fact that the one he loves would be marrying another. He knew that his feelings for the Prince shouldn't go past friendship, there were actual relationships in Camelot that involved two men, he knew there was nothing wrong with loving another man, but loving the Prince when he was just a servant?

* * *

><p>When Arthur stepped from his bath and wrapped the towel round him, he walked over to Merlin and stopped him from what he was doing by grabbing both of his hands. "Sire?"<p>

"Don't call me that Merlin. Since you have known me you have never called me that so don't start now. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that there is nothing wrong with you."

Merlin let out a deep breath and looked Arthur in the eyes. "There's nothing wrong with me." he said quickly and looked away. Arthur sighed and pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. "Merlin. I am to wed in one hour. I don't want to. Neither does Amelia. We are friends and find it weird to be doing so. I have asked everyone what they think and they have given me their honest opinion. You are the only person left I have yet to ask. My father says if I know what is best for me I will marry. My mother says that you stay true to your heart and listen to that and not to your father. What do you say Merlin?"

"I say that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It is what you think and truly believe and want that matters."

Arthur stood up. "That's not all though is it Merlin. There is another thought of yours that you won't share."

"I can't Arthur."

Arthur advanced on Merlin. "You don't think I should marry her do you?"

Merlin gulped. "It doesn't matter what I think Arthur."

"It does to me. I'll ask again. Do you think I should marry her?"

"No I don't."

"Why Merlin?"

"I can't say."

"Yes you can."

"Please Arthur."

"Tell me Merlin."

Merlin leaned forwards and gingerly placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. "That's why sire. I don't want you to marry her because I am being selfish by wanting you for myself." Merlin dropped his head and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry sire but I will get another servant to dress you. Good luck with the wedding. I will see you sometime afterwards." and before Arthur could say anything, Merlin had left his chambers.

* * *

><p>It was one hour later when Gaius went into Merlin's room and told him Arthur had summoned him to his chambers and ordered him to wait there.<p>

Merlin was now sat in Arthur's chambers waiting for the Prince to arrive, Merlin jumped and shot up when Arthur came into his chambers and locked the door. Merlin was surprised to see Arthur so soon as he should be dancing with his bride now.

"Merlin. Thank you for coming."

"Sire."

"What have I told you about that?"

"Sorry. Arthur. Forgive me for asking. But shouldn't you be dancing with your bride now?"

"I didn't get married Merlin. I talked to my mother before it went ahead. Long story short, Amelia is going home with her mother and father. My father is not talking to me at the minute, but mother will talk him around. He is just unhappy at the minute because things didn't go the way he wanted."

"Why didn't you get married Arthur?"

"Because of this." Arthur said, before pulling Merlin into his personal space and capturing Merlin's lips with his. Merlin pulled back and looked into Arthur's eyes. "Oh."

"Yes Merlin. 'Oh.' Thank you for being honest with me Merlin."

Arthur started to kiss Merlin again. Hands were roaming and removing clothes and soon enough, Arthur and Merlin were naked. Arthur sat down in the chair that Merlin was sitting in when he walked in and pulled Merlin down with him.

Merlin took Arthur fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, rolling his tongue around them. Arthur pulled them out and parted Merlin's cheeks, he gently pushed one finger inside of Merlin that was followed shortly by the second. Merlin started to bounce gently on Arthur's fingers. "I'm ready Arthur."

Arthur removed his fingers and held his cock at Merlin's entrance as Merlin slowly sank onto Arthur's cock. Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders and started to rock against Arthur and bounce as Arthur gripped his hip with his left hand as he took hold of Merlin's cock with his right hand. "Oh yes Arthur." Merlin moaned, head thrown back. Arthur saw Merlin's long pale neck and latched his lips onto it, gently nipping the flesh there.

"Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Me too. Cum for me Merlin" Arthur said, giving his cock a squeeze as he pumped it faster. Merlin lost it and came, shouting out Arthur's name with Arthur following after one, two, three more thrusts, spilling all into Merlin, shouting out his name.

Merlin slumped forwards and rested his forehead on Arthur's shoulder. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur. Always have."

Arthur moved so Merlin had to look at him. "Always will?"

"Yes Arthur. Always will. "

"Good, because when my father finds out who I love and who is the one that made me not want to marry, I need you to be with me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Mother knows, so even if father does do anything or threatens you. He won't carry it out if me and mother have anything to do with it."

"I'd face him alone if it meant spending my life with you Arthur."

"When we have some rest Merlin. I don't know about you but I am tired after what we have just done." Arthur stood up from the chair, arms still round Merlin and carried him to the bed, where after Merlin covered the both up, Merlin and Arthur fell asleep. They would face Uther later. But for now, they enjoyed what peace they could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
